Mirriois Adventure Chapter two: Old Friends, New Techniques!
Rosalina and Alumas finally started training, Rosalina: Take a deep breath... Alumas: *Eyes glittering as she takes a deep breath* Rosalina: Now calmly take that star rope..*(*A star rope is the headband Alumas received last chapter, it conveniently looks like long hair but can be removed, it can do many things, it's easier to grasp with the mysterious bead that came with it) and twirl it around your head once.. Alumas: Mmhmm! *Twirls the Star Rope calmly* -A bright launch star appears- Alumas: Wow! I did it! Oh- -It disappears- Rosalina: You did that elegantly! *Smiles to alumas* Alumas: But it disappeared.. Rosalina: That could be fixed, try it again, but this time keep twirling it. Alumas: Alrighty! *Twirls it, the star appears and stays this time* Rosalina: Move the rope around while twirling. Alumas: *Moves her rope* Wow the star is following! Rosalina: Now hold it there! *Rosalina grabs a star bit and throws it at the star* -The star catches it- Alumas: Oh amazing! *Eyes glitter* Rosalina: Yes, you'll need to be calm and twirl it slowly to catch things. You can either stop now, and drop the object, or twirl faster or more violent if you need it for self defense, whipping the rope quickly will throw the object you were twirling. Alumas: Oh, so that's what you meant by self defense AND beauty! Rosalina: Exactly. Alumas: So if I twirl in larger circles? Rosalina: The star will be bigger and can therefore hold bigger things! Alumas: Oh awesome! Rosalina you're amazing! Rosalina: It's nothing, I knew you were a Luma who could handle training like this. Maybe you can teach some Lumas after a while! Alumas: Tee hee! Only if I get credible! Rosalina: Lets train a little more, then we can head back. Alumas: Okie Dokie!~~ Mirriois and Wings finally made it to the Gusty Garden Galaxy Wings: Thank goodness we're here, it took a long time to fly here by launch star... -Mirriois and Wings are heading towards where Shale said he was- Mirriois: How do you think Shale is doing? Wings: He's pretty good with the wild, and being wild... Mirriois: I guess that's right, Haha! Wings: I wonder how Alumas and Ro-Rosalina is doing. Mirriois: Probably learning the art of gardening! Heh. Wings; That's not very nice.. Mirriois: Hey don't protect your crush! Wings: *Blushing* She's n-not my- -Shale interrupts- Shale: Guys! It's been forever! Wings; It's been 2 mont- Mirriois: I know right!? Things have been so boring in the observatory. Wings: What are yo- Shale: All I really do is survive here.. In the same dirty clothes Wings: I can te- Mirriois: I can tell *Giggles* Shale: Oh I'm sorry Wings did we interrupt you? Say what you had to say. Wings: Nothing, it's nothing. Mirriois: So anything new Shale? Shale: I learned some magic, I don't need to say those stupid tribal chants anymore. Wings: Isn't that betraying where you're from? Shale: I've been told when I become capable of surviving I could do anything I want. Even though I wouldn't care, it would be totally accepted. Wings: I see. Mirriois: So pack your stuff Shale, you can come to the observatory. Shale: Oh thanks! Wings: It's a very weird ride, it smells like some expired honey. Mirriois: Don't worry I'm sure it'll be quicker this time. Shale: All done! *Only packed the tent and spear* Mirriois: Okay follow us! ------------------------------------ In a strange smelling base... -The mysterious flyer on the floating object steps down into the base- ???:It's about time Mungo.. -Mungo turns off his floating object- Mungo: Don't worry, I got the specimen in perfect shape. That guy really contained it well. *Cackles* ???: Well give it here will ya? -Mungo presses a button and the specimen appears in a large amount- ???: Wow, much bigger than predicted. Mungo: Better for us! -The inventor sticks it into a containment device, where it gives his computer data on the substance* ???: Very unstable, no wonder its past experiment lead to chaos Mungo: So the plan is to make it more unstable? ???: No whatever we use it for, we must have control over it, programming much stuff, it could be easily claimed... Mungo: I did some evil with it already... *Smirks* ???:What? That's not goo- wait, once I find the code to control it, I can control whatever screw up you did. Mungo: I knew you'd come through.... *Cackles*